


phoenix.

by ledara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula (Avatar)-centric, cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledara/pseuds/ledara
Summary: azula’s last moments, after her sanity shatters.(i havent watched the show in years so this is based off the fanfics ive read + my infrequent wiki trips. also azula may be ooc but i tried my best but also i’m tired.)
Relationships: Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	phoenix.

**Author's Note:**

> hi have fun reading this pls leave a comment ok bai
> 
> (inspired by halsey’s ashley)

she gasps for breath, and there’s none there. air isn’t meant for her. monsters don’t breathe. "zuko," she rasps, voice rusting. "zuko, i think i’m dying."

he rushes to her side. she could open her mouth and burst into flames. like a phoenix. like their father. the phoenix king. like father. 

like father burned zuko. 

she could burn him. 

"zuko," her syllables peter out a little. flame dying. 

she’s dying. 

she never knew her mind could kill. it feels like she’s being swallowed from the inside out. flames. 

pain. utter, entire pain. 

is this what self-hatred feels like?

"zuko." she murmurs. "zuzu." he lays her head on his lap. she huffs a pathetic little breath of fire. pathetic like him. she can’t bend. useless. so, _so_ useless. 

what will father say to her in heaven. 

"zuzu." what does she want to say. she doesn’t know. she thinks of earth and fire and water and air and pain and all she can see is the sun. 

she’s staring at the sun. 

she’s staring at the sun. 

the sun stares back. 

it has a little face. growing bigger, a little. crease between the brows, dimples at the cheeks, concerned eyes, warm smile. 

she doesn’t know who she’s looking at, but the sun looks like mother. 

she misses mother. 

burning from the inside out. 

is that what abhorrence feels like?

she’s on fire. 

phoenix queen. 

she’s not a queen, really. she’s a girl. a little girl. she’s so small. her fingers twitch. she can see her hands shrinking where they’re reaching out to the sun. she’s so small. since when has she been that small. 

since when does it hurt so much. 

phoenix girl. 

phoenix child. 

phoenix baby. 

phoenix. 

phoenix. 

phoenix monster. 

_before it’s too. **late.**_

_ "and i burst into flames."_

"zuzu.” she repeats, and there’s no malice. only agony. 

she’s burning. 

"i’m sorry," it’s a small sound. his face contorts in confusion and worry. it doesn’t matter. it’s too late. 

too fucking late. 

she bursts into flames.

blue fire explodes out, an indent around zuko. katara barely manages to shield herself from the blast with a wall of water that evaporates instantly. the blue stretches far, far and wide, reaching out to where the tongues of its spawn can reach. 

a single flick arcs up, caressing the sky, like an earthbound solar flare. 

it can be seen for miles. the blue flames drawing out to touch the sun. 

the faceless sun. 

all azula can see as she burns away is the sun. the star of the world staring down at her disapprovingly. she is a phoenix, falling to ashes, as the ignition watches her burn. 

the sun-mother takes her face in its hands. it cups her cheeks gently, and cradles them in its grasp. azula relaxes, the gentleness unknown to her. 

the sun-mother parts its lips. 

_"how did i birth such a monster?"_

azula’s face pinches, eyes still shut, and she falls. she falls and falls and falls, past the stars, past the darkness, into only fire. ashes burned forever. 

she’s empty and alone and in pain. like monsters deserve to be. 

azula begins to cry.


End file.
